1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hoop of the type intended for removable securement to a trash bag mouth so as to hold the mouth of an unfilled bag open and to facilitate manually lifting or removing a loaded bag from a trash container and carrying it to a desired disposal point. While the invention is primarily intended for use in connection with trash bags, it may be used in connection with bags devoted to other purposes.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The U.S. patents to Lyon U.S. Pat. No. 611,498, Mason U.S. Pat. No. 949,024, Yount U.S. Pat. No. 1,097,701 and Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,042 show various hoop arrangements for holding the mouth of a bag open and for supporting the bag itself. The U.S. patents to Seifert U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,384 and Okazaki U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,812 each show a hoop through which the mouth of a bag may be extended upwardly and annularly inverted outwardly over the hoop with another hoop fitting thereover to clamp the open mouth of the bag between hoops. The Swiss patent to Kuster No. 256,146 and the Danish patent to Christiansen No. 70,189 each show a hoop with three legs permanently secured at about 120.degree. intervals to project straight downwardly from that hoop, Kuster's upper ends projecting above the hoop and being forked for bag retention purposes. The U.S. patents to Roncaglia U.S. Pat. No. 982,302 and Carson U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,743 respectively show rectangular-stove and circular-strainer frames, each having four legs pivoted thereto for movement between vertical and horizontal positions. The Aitkens et al. British Pat. No. 816,860 of 1897 shows a truncated cone a, the sides of which flare downwardly, i.e. they extend downwardly and outwardly. Aitkens' cone is intended to be fitted within (or inside) the mouth of a potato bag to rest on the floor with the bottom three-fourths of the bag in a collapsed condition. Potatoes are dumped to fill the cone. The cone is lifted until the bottom of the cone can rest on the periphery of the upper layer of potatoes. The cone is refilled and again lifted and this process repeated until the bag is filled.